


Aftershocks

by PastelMogar



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMogar/pseuds/PastelMogar
Summary: A poem that takes place post canon, and focuses on how Jeremy is dealing with his guilt regarding what he did to everyone while he was squiped. Based on the hc that Jeremy has electrocution scars from all the corrective shocks he received while he had the Squip.





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, as there might be some content in this poem that might be triggering. Better safe than sorry. 
> 
> Written desire/urge to self harm.  
> Written portrayal of a panic/anxiety attack.
> 
> Nothing explicit, but I wanted to be safe!!
> 
> Btw, if you're expecting a poem that rhymes? Don't.

Lightning mars his neck,  
His wrists,  
His spine,  
His ankles,  
Clasped with scars as shackles  
Haunted memories of past mistakes,  
Not gone or forgotten.

Thunder rumbles in his mind,  
Of a past he yearns to leave behind  
A voice once defeated hits the surface,  
Demands attention,  
Demands control,  
Demands submission.  
Claiming guidance, claiming care,  
Though it’s the one that put them there.

Dark clouds, dark words, darks thoughts, dark feelings,  
Tinged with twisted truth.  
They clog his head, his heart, his chest  
Infectious  
With the urge to scratch, to claw, to tear,  
The scars  
They burn with memories, mistakes forgiven,  
Though he’s lacking eyes, perspective.

Beneath the thunder,  
New sound mummers,  
“If only you could see it.”

Storm clouds are cast aside,  
Thunder fades to static.  
Lightning calms to nothing,  
As reality returns.

Familiar, tender arms embrace him,  
And honeyed whispers fill his ears,  
Giving hope,  
Giving comfort,  
Giving forgiveness.

Fat, salty water falls,  
And finally,  
The rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy does have electrocution scars, and Michael is the one that ends up helping him calm down from this panic/anxiety attack, but I'm leaving everything else up to interpretation! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed...?
> 
> I could write out a short fic that follows this poem, but. Who Knows.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://pastelmogar.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!


End file.
